S de Situaciones
by ShadesLovesBardo
Summary: Un día, un grupo de amigos deciden ir al cine a pasar la tarde, ¿Qué ocurrirá?/ Este fic participa del reto 'ABC de Vocaloid' del foro 'Mundo Vocaloid' enjoy!


**HOLAAAA! Un nuevo one shot para un foro, pero esta vez participa del reto ''ABC de Vocaloid'' del foro ''Mundo Vocaloid'', y si no te gusta el one shot, lárgate, cjau, besitos en la cola, ke decirt...**

 **NOTA : Aquí Lily pasará a llamarse Lyon, sí, lo sé ''tendría que llamarse Lil'' pero qué pedo, no suena cool :v y Lily es cool, así que Lyon también (?) Lo mismo ocurre con SeeU, en lugar de llamarse ''SeeWoo'' será Usee. Bai (?) **

**Discleimah: Vocaloid no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Yamaha (el de las motos) y Crypton F.M, yo solo uso sus personajes para el TERROR SHOW** **(?) Aunque dudo que me denuncien, pero ya qué...**

 **Dioooos, me enamoré de esta couple D: (bueno, siempre lo estuve) pero tengo que hacer fics de ellos, deoh meoh.**

* * *

 **S de Situaciones**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, Mikuo Hatsune como siempre se levantaba algo adolorido y extrañado, pero no era la primera vez que amanecía de esa forma. Todo esto tenía explicación, en cada uno de sus sueños, aparecía el mismo chico extraño de siempre. SU mejor amigo. Luki Megurine.

Lo bueno es que sabía que si algún día se animara a confesar sus sentimientos hacia el peli rosa, éste no lo odiaría, ni le llamaría ''homosexual repugnante''. Eso se debía a que su hermana menor Miku era novia de la hermana de Luki, Luka.

Pero, _¿Cómo reaccionaría al recibir una confesión de su mejor amigo?_

— ''Olvídalo, idiota… como sí tuvieras una oportunidad con él''—

Salió de su cama, y se puso el uniforme de la escuela, el cual consistía en un pantalón café, chaqueta azul, camisa blanca y corbata roja.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, a desayunar junto a su hermana y padres.

Mientras desayunaba, no pudo evitar recordar esos sueños extraños que siempre tenía, eran esa clase de sueños que de alguna manera esperabas que fueran reales.

Sí, así es, Mikuo soñaba con Luki en esa clase de ''situaciones''.

Vaya, vaya… ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

¿Hatsune Mikuo? ¿El chico solitario, callado y tímido, imaginando a Megurine Luki, el chico atlético, bonito y sociable, en situaciones comprometedoras? ¡JA! Eso es demasiado extraño y ficcional como para ser verdad…

…

Pero en fin, _todos se dan falsas imágenes de alguien que se ve inofensivo, ¿Verdad?_

Pobre gente…

Salió de su casa y se dirigió caminando a su escuela. Intentando no recordar sus sueños con Luki.

* * *

(…)

Llegó a la escuela, ya podía sentir que alguien se le aproximaba rápidamente. Desde que tenía memoria, siempre era así.

— ¡Gatito!— gritó su amigo, alargando la ''o''. A continuación, se abalanzó sobre Mikuo, atrapando su cuello con un brazo, como si fuese una llave de lucha.

— ¡Ugh, Luki, bájate! ¡Estás haciendo mucho escándalo!— chilló Hatsune, levemente sonrojado. Puso una mano sobre el pecho de su amigo, intentando apartarlo, pero el Megurine era más grande y más fuerte que él, por lo que su objetivo no tuvo éxito.

El Megurine seguía abrazando con fuerza a su pequeño amigo, sin notar ni siquiera que un montón de alumnos de su escuela se habían detenido a ver tan ''común'' imagen. Cabe recalcar que era un instituto solo para hombres. Pero todos, y cada uno de ellos, ya estaban acostumbrados a ver a Mikuo y Luki compartir amor fraternal. Aunque aun así, no dejaba de ser vergonzoso — Pero, yo solo quería darle un abrazo de buenos días a Mikuo chuan— Luki hizo un puchero infantil.

Oh sí, aunque digan que Luki tenía una apariencia aterradora, debido a su altura y sus penetrantes ojos azules, en realidad era un niño atrapado en un cuerpo de un adolescente de 17 años.

En comparación a Mikuo, el peliacua era un adulto atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño, no solo por su altura, sino también por su rostro aniñado, su voz suave y bajita.

 _Todo un uke sacado de un anime..._

— Bien...— suspiró Luki, resignado — Si Mikuo chuan quiere que lo libere, está bien— el Megurine se separó del menor con el ceño fruncido. En el fondo, Mikuo agradeció eso, ya que era un sujeto bastante vergonzoso, pero en parte también se sentía mal por dos cosas, porque Luki siempre venía a la escuela temprano por ''el abrazo de buenos días'' y por el otro lado, porque le gustaba ser egoísta con su amigo, que todos sepan que Luki Megurine es de su pertenencia. Sí, a veces los bajitos son aun más egoístas que los sujetos altos.

— No exageres, tonto. Tampoco es para tanto— Hatsune le propinó un zape en la cabeza de Luki, quien rio sin sentir dolor en el golpe.

— Bien, bien… ¡Oh, mira! Es Rinto— Luki alzó su mano y la ondeó como su fuese una bandera — Yuju…— dijo extendiendo las vocales — Rinto kun—

Megurine logró su cometido, el aludido se dio cuenta que lo llamaban sus amigos, y al instante corrió hacia Mikuo y Luki, los saludó con un apretón de manos, como de costumbre. Pero esta vez, Luki lo abrazó a él, cosa que al rubio extrañó — ¿O-ocurre algo? — inquirió nervioso, y levemente incomodado debido a la fulminante mirada que le tiraba Mikuo. Ya sabía lo que significaba, _todos lo sabían. Pero Mikuo era demasiado ciego y tonto para admitirlo._

— Nada— respondió inocentemente el peli rosa, y luego miró a Mikuo despectivamente — Es solo que ''alguien'' rechazó mi cariño— Mikuo rodó los ojos

— Solo te aparté porque hacías escándalo— Luki frunció el ceño graciosamente

— ¡Pero no tenías que ser tan malo! — Apretó el agarre con Rinto con fuerza, el pobre rubio gimió por la falta de aire

— Ghn… grandulón… suéltame— suplicó el Kagamine.

— ¿Tú también, Rinto kun? ¿Es que nadie quiere de mi amor? — Megurine se separó del pequeño, quien dio grandes bocanadas de aire, aliviado de que por fin pudiese respirar.

— Yo sé de alguien que sí quiere tu amor, Luki…— dijo un peli verde a espaldas de Mikuo.

— ¿Ah sí, quién? — inquirió emocionado

— Está justo aq…— Mikuo le enterró su codo en el abdomen de Gumiya — ¡Ouch! ¿¡Qué mierda te pasa!? — chilló adolorido mientras se llevaba sus manos a su estómago

— Sólo guarda silencio, idiota— susurró entre dientes, fulminando a su amigo Gumiya con la mirada

— ¡Mou, Gumiya kun, dímelo! Por fis— suplicó Luki haciendo un tierno puchero, sin embargo, el peli verde negó

— Lo siento, Luki. Me duele el estómago, ya lo sabrás luego—

Luki bufó mientras hacía un tonto puchero.

Cosa que hizo estremecer a Mikuo, _¿En qué mundo se podía ver a un chico alto y fornido actuar como un niño?_

Esa pregunta lo hizo pensar un buen rato…

* * *

(…)

Finalizaron las clases, aunque en todas ellas Luki Megurine se las había pasado de vago haciendo avioncitos de papel incitando a Mikuo a jugar con él, para el peli rosa fue agotador.

Hasta ser un vago en la escuela tenía su agotamiento.

— ¡Vayamos a ver una película! — soltó de repente un chico rubio con unas particulares orejas de gato en su cabeza, era uno de los fieles amigos de Mikuo y Luki, Usee Dan Hee

— ¿Película? ¿Si quiera sabes qué hay en la cartelera? — inquirió Rinto, enarcando una ceja extrañado — Muchas son románticas, además, el resto son todas películas de acción malísimas— Usee se encogió de hombros

— ¡Oh, oh, yo quiero ver una! ¡Hace mucho no vamos al cine todos juntos! — Exclamó Lyon, y agarró a Gumiya por el cuello — ¡Hay que ir, no importa lo que haya! —

Gumiya suspiró y le dio un zape al rubio — Vas a gastar dinero en vano, siempre te duermes en las películas—

El chico se rascó la nuca, y confesó avergonzado — Sí cierto—

— Por eso no se preocupen, tengo entradas 2x1— Usee sonrió y le entregó uno de los boletos a Lyon y otro al peli rosa — Toma, Luki. Págale a tu novia— el rubio guiñó un ojo en burla.

Mikuo se sonrojó de ira y vergüenza y señaló al Megurine — ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerlo! — Luki se encogió de hombros

— Oh vamos, Mikuo chuan, ¿No te gustaría que te invite aunque sea una vez? — Luki abrazó al menor, estrujándolo suavemente.

— N…no, y ya suéltame— Megurine respondió a las quejas del pequeño, permaneciendo con su sonrisa galante ante el peliacua sonrojado.

Usee juntó sus manos como un aplauso e indicó — Bien, entonces, en una hora comienza la película, tienen tiempo para cambiarse y no sé, _quizás hacer algo de Yaoi Hard_ , así que los esperamos en el centro comercial— a continuación tomó la mano de Rinto y lo arrastró junto a él — ¡No lleguen tarde! _Good Bye_ —

Ambos rubios se retiraron rápidamente, y luego fueron seguidos por Gumiya y Lyon, y por último Mikuo y Luki.

Como siempre…

* * *

(…)

Llegó la hora indicada, eran las siete de la tarde y la película estaba por empezar, ya tenían pagados sus boletos y comida, demasiada quizás.

Entraron a la sala de cine, pero hubo un problema. Los asientos.

— Bien, hay dos asientos atrás, dos aquí en el medio y dos adelante… ¡Me pido los de adelante! — Usee tomó la mano de Rinto y se dirigieron a los asientos de abajo.

Gumiya se encogió de hombros y dijo — Por mí no habría problema en ir atrás, pero últimamente no veo ni un carajo. Vamos a los del medio—

Lyon enarcó una ceja — Pero si tienes lentes—

— Sí, lo sé. Pero quiero al medio, tú sólo sígueme la corriente— tironeó al rubio desde el cuello de su camisa, directo a los asientos del medio, impidiéndole al rubio objetar algo.

Y la pareja Negitoro se quedó con los asientos de atrás.

Miku suspiró, e internamente maldijo — '' _Voy a matarlos, hijos de pu…''_ —

— Mikuo chuan, subamos rápido— Luki subió a los asientos de atrás y se sentó en uno, Mikuo le siguió y ambos quedaron a la par del otro.

Siempre se sentaban juntos, pero especialmente esta vez Mikuo sentía una extraña sensación.

Sentarse junto a Luki en una sala de cine a veces aparecía en sus sueños.

Pero siempre acababan ignorando la película por culpa de esas ''situaciones''.

Decidió ignorar sus pensamientos y centrarse en la película…

(…)

A medida que avanzaba la película, más incómodo se ponía. Primero, tenía que compartir palomitas con una ancianita a su lado debido a que Luki se había terminado él solo de comer ambas cajas con palomitas.

Y segundo, porque el Megurine tenía su brazo alrededor del cuello del peliacua. Pero no era lo único que ponía nervioso a Mikuo, además de eso, Luki se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo acariciando su pelo, sus mejillas y su oreja.

No sabía qué quería el Megurine, pero le estaba avergonzando y excitando peligrosamente.

Luki sonrió discretamente por eso, era adorable ver a Mikuo convulsionarse por la vergüenza que su tacto le producía

Miku ya no soportó más, y todo su temor y su cordura se fueron al caño al sentir un fuerte apretón en su entrepierna. Síp, así es, estaba teniendo una erección por culpa de su maldito mejor amigo.

Hatsune ya no pudo soportarlo ni un segundo más, se levantó del asiento, ignorando las miradas de _''What the Fuck?''_ de Luki y la ancianita, y salió de la sala de cine.

(…)

Llegó al baño, e ingresó a un cubículo, lo primero que hizo fue desabrochar sus pantalones, puesto a que sus jeans le producían un punzante dolor en todo su miembro.

Suspiró resignado, y en su mente maldijo _— ''Esta maldita cosa, siempre me mete en problemas. Y Luki también es un maldito…''_ —

— ¿Necesitas ayuda ahí adentro? — dijo una voz masculina, haciendo eco en todo el baño. _Hablando de un idiota, miren quién se asoma…_

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Luki, no deberías estar viendo la película? — replicó molesto y sonrojado.

— Supuse que necesitarías compañía— Luki posó sus manos detrás de su nuca — Por mí no habría problema en ayudarte con… _ese problemita que tienes ahí abajo_ — Miku suspiró agotado y exclamó

— No tengo nada, lárgate ya—

Luki entró al mismo cubículo donde estaba Mikuo, y su sonrisa se ensanchó aun más — Pues…— alargó la ''s'' — Yo si veo que necesitas que te echen una mano por aquí— dirigió sus orbes azules al miembro descubierto de Mikuo.

— ¡Deja de ver ahí abajo! — Mikuo intentó empujar a Luki, pero el peli rosa era una cabeza más alta y hacer deporte le había permitido desarrollar una masa muscular superior a Hatsune.

— Oh vamos, Mikuo chuan… yo solo vine a ayudarte, ¿Y así me pagas? — Luki hizo un puchero, pero Mikuo no le permitió darle maña

— Apártate, en serio— objetó severo mientras intentaba cubrir su entrepierna, ya fulminando a Luki con su mirada cian — Más que ayudarme, vas a complicarlo todo, Luki. Todo esto fue tu culpa—

Megurine y Hatsune cayeron en cuenta de lo recién dicho. Mikuo por su parte quería que la tierra lo tragara, y Luki, por su lado, estaba confundido y extrañado — ¿Mi culpa? ¿A qué va eso? —

Mikuo no sabía si quería matarse él o matar a Luki por ser tan idiota en un momento serio — ¿¡Eres idiota!? ¿¡Cómo vas a preguntar ''a qué va eso''!? —

Luki le abrazó, aun si Hatsune le rechazaba la mirada. El Megurine depositó su mentón en el hombro del pequeño y susurró en su oído — ¿Es porque te gusto, cierto? —

Mikuo se sonrojó aun más, y negó con la cabeza — Claro que no idiota, ¿Quién se enamoraría de ti? — negó la realidad como el cobarde que era.

Pero Luki Megurine era un idiota difícil de engañar — ¿No te gusto? ¿Entonces por qué te pones nervioso cada vez que te abrazo?— estrujó un poco más el cuerpo de Hatsune, quien de manera inaudible echó un pequeño suspiro excitado.

— Basta. Por favor, Luki… vete— suspiró, apartando su mirada.

Luki sonrió, _ya había cazado al pequeño gatito_ — Te excita eso, veamos ahora qué pasa si te beso— Luki comenzó a repartir besos en la nuca del pequeño gatito indefenso, dirigió sus labios a la mejilla sonrojada de Mikuo y besó delicadamente.

El Hatsune mordió su labio inferior. No podía creer lo estúpido que se veía en esa situación tan vergonzosa, seguramente Luki le estaba jugando una broma.

— No intentes resistirte, sabes que pronto sacarás todo— murmuró el Megurine, y dirigió su mano a la entrepierna de Mikuo, sin que este se dé cuenta —... ya te tengo, gatito…—

Estrujó el pene de Mikuo con su mano derecha.

Y el Hatsune ya no pudo soportarlo más, soltó un suave gemido mencionando a Luki.

Y al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, apartó la mano de Luki y acomodó rápido su pantalón. A continuación, empujó al Megurine con su espalda.

Luki enarcó una ceja, confundido. Y su rostro se desfiguró de tristeza al ver que Mikuo estaba soltando lágrimas. _Había herido al pequeño gatito…_

— M-Mikuo, lo siento, yo…— intentó abrazarlo, pero Mikuo simplemente lo evitó

— Idiota, te dije que no te me acercaras, y comienzas a… a… — Mikuo suspiró — a avergonzarme—

Luki abrazó a Mikuo, esta vez el pequeño no había hecho nada para evitar su contacto — Pero yo no lo hice para avergonzarte, de verdad Mikuo, jamás haría algo que te haga daño— Luki cepilló con su pulgar el rostro sonrojado del peliacua, por suerte sus lágrimas habían dejado de fluir.

Mikuo moqueó un poco — ¿D-de verdad? —

Luki sonrió de manera auténtica — Pues claro, tonto. Jamás haría algo malo a la persona que me gusta—

Mikuo se separó del abrazo, y con sus ojos abiertos como platos exclamó incrédulo — ¿¡Qué!? —

Luki rio. Aunque no sabía si Mikuo estaba expresando desaprobación con eso — Por favor, ¿Eras el único que no lo sabía? Creí que tus respuestas eran una clase de ''rechazo silencioso'' o algo así—

Mikuo tartamudeó incoherencias, sus piernas estaban flaqueando levemente, todo eso debido a la reciente confesión, sumado además la penetrante mirada de Luki sobre él — ¿Q-qué? — inquirió nervioso

Luki enarcó una ceja — Lo que oíste, me gustas, Gatito— desvió su mirada, levemente avergonzado. No le iba bien en las confesiones, y sinceramente Mikuo tampoco ayudaba mucho en esto.

— P-pe-pero tú… ¡Creí que eras heterosexual! —

Luki sonrió incrédulo — Por favor, imagino cosas sucias con mi mejor amigo, no puedo abrazar a nadie más que a mi mejor amigo, y lo que es peor… ¡Estuve a punto de masturbar a mi mejor amigo! — Mikuo le tapó la boca a Luki

— De acuerdo, ya entendí… no necesitas gritarlo— Megurine apartó la mano de Hatsune y lo tomó de la barbilla

— ¿Y qué hay de ti, Hatsune Mikuo? ¿Alguien que te guste? — El peliacua se alejó de Luki y suspiró

— No voy a decirlo— se cruzó de brazos, reacio a contarle la verdad a Luki

— Ah, pero si tienes alguien que te guste, ¿Verdad? — Luki sonrió de medio lado y se apoyó de espaldas a la pared — Será mejor que confieses Mikuo, de mi no te vas a escapar—

— Rayos…— suspiró y se resignó — ¿Para qué quieres saber? Ni que tuviera oportunidad con él…— Luki abrió grande sus ojos

— ¿Entonces es un _él_? —

Mikuo quiso matarse allí mismo, Luki le había descubierto — Es un verdadero idiota, nunca aprende, pero así de tontito lo quiero. Él… me hace feliz, a pesar de que él también se haya enamorado de un idiota como yo— A continuación, unió sus labios con los del Megurine. En un beso torpe y lento, sin necesidad de usar sus lenguas.

El menor se separó de sus labios, Luki estaba anonadado, y dijo — Es Usee, ¿Verdad? —

Recibió un golpe en el estómago como respuesta — ¡Idiota! ¡Tan idiota como siempre! —

Luki rio, a pesar del fuerte golpe — Sí, pero soy el idiota del que te enamoraste— le robó un segundo beso al avergonzado Mikuo, y prosiguió — ¿Vamos? — Mikuo lo miró extrañado

— ¿A dónde? No nos dejarán entrar a la sala de cine otra vez— Luki se echó a carcajear ante la inocencia del más bajo

— No tonto, me refería a ir a mi casa, oh vamos, yo sé que también soñaste conmigo en esa clase de ''situaciones'', no te hagas el inocente ahora, no te servirá— Luki golpeó el hombro de Mikuo, y lo tomó de la mano

— Creo que tienes razón—

Ambos salieron del centro comercial, directo a la Residencia Megurine.

Mikuo no necesitaba palabras para lo que le había pasado esa tarde, podía sentir que estaba viviendo esa clase de situaciones que la vida te presenta para ser feliz.

Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, que su amor por el peli rosa idiota sea correspondido, fueron una de las mejores situaciones que se le haya presentado la vida.


End file.
